Dispersions of poly(vinylidene fluoride) are known in the art and coating compositions containing a polymer of vinylidene fluoride as a major component are well known. For example, fluorinated olefin polymers containing 90 percent or more by weight vinylidene fluoride, a latent solvent for the vinylidene fluoride and an acrylate polymer have been successfully employed to provide coatings when baked from 125.degree. to about 300.degree.C. It is also known that copolymers of vinylidene fluoride wherein the minor constituent is a fluorinated comonomer, for example, tetrafluoroethylene, hexafluoropropene, chlorotrifluoroethylene, and the like, have been employed to produce compositions when blended with an acrylate polymer. Generally, however, in order to provide for glossy coatings when utilizing copolymers of vinylidene fluoride and tetrafluoroethylene it has been necessary to bake such compositions at relatively high temperatures in order to fuse the polymer. When air drying compositions are formulated, the gloss, when measured with a 60 degree gloss meter, is generally below 10 percent.